Stepping Up to the Challenge
by Overlordkyo1099
Summary: Naruto has always been into the world of music, but when several woman want Naruto to join the world of fighting he will then have to choose between his love for music or become a great fighter like his father once was. Naruto will be paired with several woman. This is a Romance/Drama/Action.
1. The Girl

**Hey guy's this here is Razorbit aka OverlordKyo1099 with another Naruto Fanfiction in modern time. This one will be at yet another different approach with multiple pairings. Now I'm not exactly sure about how dance moves are typed into words, so I'm sure that I'm not going to get all of them so this will take some time for me to type. The fight scenes will also take some time later, but that's okay right? **

**Anyway so my grammar and punctuation is not of the best even though I'm a college student, so if you manage to read this and like it congrats to you boy or girl that I do not know. I have to say though that I'm happy that my new work is actually being liked by more than eight people which was what I was getting back in high school with the old ones.**

**Also I have no idea what to do with the profile page users are offered, nor do I know how to make polls which I really need for my other story "A Road to A New Beginning."**

**Now I try to make the first chapters long thanks to me being in college, so if you like long chapters or short just let me know at the end of the chapter with a review. **

**So without further troubles or silly little author notes, get ready for the first chapter of "Overcoming the Next Challenge: School."**

He was jogging through the city breathing lightly as he bobbed his head to the dubstep song playing through his headphones. He was in black jogging pants with a gray t-shirt on with the words 'Only one can leave this ring.' The sky was blue with a few clouds out as the sun had slowly begun to make it over the horizon signaling him that a new day had just started and his college lessons would start in another hour.

He picked up his pace slightly rounding another corner and jumping up on a bench followed up by jumping up on a cement wall before climbing up and jumping taking notice to the handicap rail on the other side of the wall. He landed on another flat wall on the handicap rail helping him see a what could be a concrete floor outside of a building. He jumped into the air high allowing him to spin at an horizontal angle before landing on his feet and doing a triple front flip down a flight of steps.

Looking to see that he had made it perfectly fine he continued to run faster then what he had originally started now with the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He rounded another corner before looking to see traffic starting to form in the morning of people trying to get breakfast before they would make it to their jobs so that they could make a living.

He continued to jog until he was in a downtown distract and was standing in front of a complex that stood fourth floors up and was connected to other buildings that seemed to go down the road from one signal light to the other. The man walked up the steps and entered the building waving at the attendee that was behind a desk on the main floor before going back to reading a local paper that never really had anything interesting in it.

He made his way to the elevator before deciding that the stairs would be a much better work out for him and began to run up the flight of steps till he made it to the fourth floor and opened up the last door at the end of the hall. He walked into the complex quickly ducking a swipe at his head and throwing a left hook and following up with a high knee which were all blocked with a large thump being heard in the room.

"Good job Naruto soon you'll be ready to sign up for a chance to become a professional mixed martial artist." Naruto's dad took off the long pads that were on his arms before walking into the kitchen and beginning the preparation for breakfast. "Go ahead and take your shower and grab a bite to eat before school starts."

Naruto walked through the living room and continued down a hallway opening up the far door on the right and stepping into his room to get ready for school and a possible good breakfast. His room was just any ordinary room with a bed and dresser on one side of the wall. He managed to have a book case right next to his desk which helped him with school when he needed to study in order to pass a test. Naruto had managed to even have a small tree plant in the window ceil keeping him calm whenever he felt stressed. He would simply water it and make sure that it had sunlight so that it would stay alive and keep him company.

Naruto never really did have anyone come by since he kept to himself, but some of his friends did know that he studied and had a hobby and kept it to themselves. It wasn't that he didn't want people to know that he was considered smart by the teachers, but his level of popularity was so low that people didn't even bother with talking to him or asking him for help. It also didn't help that the friends he hung out with were considered nerds and or losers. He didn't care what people thought though since his friends had stuck with him ever since they were kids.

Naruto opened up a drawer and grabbed a pair of black fitted jeans and a gray t-shirt along with his boxers and left his room to go to the bathroom a little back down the hall and began to take his shower and clean himself up.

Once done with his shower and brushing his teeth Naruto made his way to the kitchen which was connected to the living room with being in the corner of the main room. Looking to see a plate with two pieces of toast with what could be considered turkey bacon in between along with a bottle of water and a note next to the food that was left.

Naruto took the note in hand with the sandwich in the other hand and began to read the note while taking a bite every once in a while. He smirked at it before finishing his sandwich and grabbing the bottle of water and leaving the room while grabbing his building key and locking the room so that they wouldn't get robbed. Even if the crime rate was low in their area it didn't hurt to take precautions.

Naruto continued down the stairs with a quick step before making it back to the main floor and saying his good-bye's to the attendee who simply waved while still reading the same paper. Naruto left the building and began walking to the bus stop that would transport him to the place no teen wanted to be at ever; high school.

Naruto was walking down the street and came across two other teens looked at him and started to wave before walking right alongside him as continued to the bus stop so that he could get to school and start yet another dreadful year even if it was his senior year. His friends began speaking making him snap out of his thoughts when the words "hey shithead what's up with you today" were being said to him.

He looked to his right to see the source of noise noticing Tayuya who was wearing a black skull cap with a black and red t-shirt and blue jeans that seemed slightly tight ending at a pair of red and black converses that were in a checker pattern. He took notice to how her long red hair somehow managed to be straight even with that hat on in the middle of summer making him chuckle to himself slightly.

He looked to his left to see Sakura Haruno talking about how excited she was to start school again and that her mom had become bothersome with getting ready for graduation before it had even started. He looked to see her in her usual attire of a pink shirt with black shorts that went to her knees with a pair of pink converses that seemed to match her hair somewhat.

Naruto looked back at Tayuya before motioning with his eyes to look at Sakura and seeing her look at Sakura with a 'what the hell' expression on her face. Not being able to hold his question any longer Naruto looked at Sakura and with Tayuya in equal timing asked "Why do you were so much pink?"

Sakura stopped talking for a little bit before checking herself out and looking back at the two with huge anime watery green eyes "it's my favorite color."

Naruto and Tayuya both began to laugh hard since it was the same question that they had asked Sakura every day since they were young, and she always answered it the same way. Sakura looked at them both before making her own comment "well Tayuya why do you like red so much, and what about that time that Naruto had that HUGE obsession with the color orange?"

Both teens stopped laughing before looking at one another and shrugging as they continued to walk before finally making it to the bus stop which was at a corner about five blocks away from where they all lived. It was actually pretty kind of cool since Tayuya and Sakura lived in the same apartment complex which was right down the road from Naruto's. While they were waiting Tayuya took her lab top from her backpack and started to play her usual dubstep music while waiting as Sakura and Naruto simply listened to the music with simple bobs of the head.

The trio liked the music that was considered dubstep because it was made by people who seemed to be free from worries and had strong imaginations to combine so many sounds. People had even taken the time to form a dance to these songs which had started to spread through the young community. The trio had taken the time to learn how to dance thanks to that and each had taken on some form of art, except for Sakura who had the strongest dream of becoming a doctor.

As the song continued to play Naruto couldn't help but place his own backpack on the ground before stepping forward and going into a robotic motion while popping and doing waves. He started to glide across the sidewalk in a slow pace all while keeping an expressionless face.

Tayuya and Sakura continued to watch Naruto perform his little dance until Tayuya cut the music off to signal Naruto that the bus was coming around the corner since Naruto didn't want anyone to know that he could dance.

Naruto stopped instantly and grabbed his bag as his friends stood next to him as the bus pulled up in front of the them before the doors opened up to let them on. The trio walked on to the bus before sitting in their assigned seats.

Tayuya and Sakura were lucky do to the fact that they sat next to each other, but Naruto wasn't so lucky no he had to sit next to Kankuro who although was a friend talked about puppets EVERY SINGLE DAY. Now normally Naruto wouldn't have minded listening to his friend speak on his hobby, but after several days of constant puppet talk not even Naruto could handle the annoying conversation and that was saying a lot.

So it didn't surprise him one bit when the second he sat down he began to hear talk of another new puppet that could hold an entire body on the inside. Naruto sat there slowly feeling the brain cells in his head begin to decay. He leaned his forehead against the back of the seat in front of him contemplating on why he chose not to drive to school when he so easily could.

The bus arrived to the school a little early allowing the trio to get off of the bus and relax with the rest of the students in the one location all kids hang out in: hallways*. Naruto and his friends went to his locker and leaned against some lockers while communicating amongst themselves.

"Hey here comes the most gorgeous man known to over half of the female body now." Tayuya pointed towards what looked like a mob of girls all gathered in one giant circle, but still able to move within perfect synchronization with each other.

Naruto and Sakura looked to see the mob before Naruto simply nodded and Sakura took off towards the crowd to join in with the mix. If Sakura had left the trio for one guy then it could be none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto and Tayuya had never really liked the kid since he showed no emotion towards anything and at some points just seemed to be stuck up. Even after having paid attention to all of these pointers they still communicated with him every once in a while just to be nice.

Sasuke stopped in the hallway right in front of Tayuya and Naruto before turning his head to them and nodding to show that he had taken in their appearance before continuing his difficult walk to class.

Naruto and Tayuya knew what the nod stood for however. When Sasuke nodded that was his signal saying that his brother Itachi Uchiha wasn't in school so all of the fan girls would be following him as much as possible. Naruto couldn't understand what made the duo so popular with everyone, but if it worked for them he couldn't say anything about.

He and Tayuya may not have been as popular in school the Uchiha brothers, but they did get their popularity another way. The only way they saw fit to be known and have some form of fitting in with the rest of the school was by being DJ's at any form of party or event that would have some young audience from the school.

It had first started with the two spinning tracks for a regular assembly for the kids at the beginning of the year. Most of the time the assembly was skipped by students and even teachers at some point, but on that day their music had been heard by one of the biggest party animals Hidan who basically threatened to decapitate them if they didn't scratch at his next party.

This factor led to them having to come up with a whole sound board by the end of the day with finding out that the party would be later that night. The good thing about it was that Hidan lived in a mansion secluded enough so that they could be as loud as they wanted, but the bad news was that if the music was bad that they might have been put on the midnight news as new deaths.

They had managed to spin pretty good that night with getting everyone cranked with the first song, and after that they had learned that it wasn't really what you knew but who you knew. With Hidan's party being a big blast they were then open to DJ at other houses, and then later on at a dubstep club created just for younger adults who weren't at the legal age limit to drink or get into your average adult club.

Now they were known as the next _Daft Punk_ duo with in the school and soon be able to take the music industry by a storm if they wanted to do so. It felt good to the team knowing that their music was loved and the threat of facing any bullies would be held at a bare minimum.

So it didn't surprise them when the oldest of the two brothers stayed behind making the group of girls split in two and morphing around the duo as Itachi faced them with his usual emotionless face. "Evening Naruto and Tayuya", after hearing a greeting back Itachi continued talking "I would be happy if you two could perform at my house tonight if it isn't too much trouble."

Naruto looked at Tayuya who was only grinning at him with a 'mad jack' smile making him smile as well before turning back to Itachi with an energetic nod. "No problems Itachi we'll be there no matter what believe it!" Throwing his usual fox like grin Itachi could only nod before laughing at seeing Tayuya smack him in the back of his head for using his usual catch phrase.

"I told you to stop using that dumb ass phrase. Nobody needs you to remind them to believe in us when they know we'd be more than happy do it shithead." Tayuya turned towards Itachi before becoming enraged, "and can you please get these fucking bitches away from us so that we can get to class because in case you didn't know the bell did ring."

Seeing everyone look around to see students dispersing towards individual class rooms with the bell going off throughout the halls, but what was making Tayuya even more mad was the fact that Itachi was still in front of her talking to Naruto about the time of the gig and then making random small talk. Tayuya could feel her blood boiling and was soon to explode and rage on everything around her.

Naruto continued to talk and paused for a split second before grabbing Tayuya's hand and running through the crowd of girls leaving Itachi behind as the duo ran towards their assigned classroom. "Sorry Itachi but we got to go I'll talk to you later."

The pair made it into their class to see everyone sitting down and conversating amongst themselves leaving the two breathing slightly hard at the small run they had to do before Naruto looked up at Tayuya with a goofy smile. "Guess we made it on time huh Tayuya?"

Tayuya could only look at him before realizing that they were still holding hands causing her face to flush red making her punch Naruto in his gut and fall to the ground on one knee while she began to walk off. "You know if you and Itachi had stopped talking we would have been here much sooner shithead."

Naruto threw a thumb up while he was taking the time to get his breath back. He stood up slowly and walked to his seat next to his quiet friend Gaara.

Gaara looked at Naruto before slowly shaking his head. "It seems that you have found a girl that can finally calm you down it seems."

"No one can calm down the number one knuckle headed kid Naruto Uzumaki." Gaara could only smile at the funny pose Naruto did, and even smiled when the teacher hit him in the head with an eraser knocking him down.

Kakashi walked in the class room with a bored expression before sitting down at his desk. "Well it seems that everyone is here so no need for a roll call."

Everyone in the class ignored Kakashi and continued to talk amongst themselves since Kakashi was always late, but would write you up if you were later than him.

Naruto stood up and sat back down before looking around and laughing. "Why is it that everyone is talking but I'm the one who gets hit with an eraser?"

Gaara looked at him before shaking his head and beginning a new drawing that he had started. "That's because you just so happen to be the loudest."

Naruto nodded before looking around and spotting someone he had never seen before. The girl had four blonde pony tails and was wearing a white shirt and a pair of black jeans. She looked back and did a small wave before talking to some of the girls in the class that had surrounded her desk.

"No Uzumaki you can't date her." Naruto looked at Gaara with a questioning look before he continued without even looking up from his drawing. "She's my sister and she likes fighters not dancers."

Naruto looked at her one more time before looking back at Gaara. "Wait so what type of fighter is she into."

"Mixed Martial Artist," Naruto looked at her again before shrugging and pulling out his phone and making a music list for Itachi's party.

Tayuya was watching Naruto look at the sand headed girl getting mad before walking over to Naruto and Gaara and plopping a seat on Naruto's desk. "Hey who's the new girl?"

"She's Gaara's sister who likes guys that perform in mixed martial arts." Naruto continued to make the list on his phone before handing it over to Tayuya who began to scan through it.

Kakashi jumped up from his seat putting down his orange book and clapping his hands to get the classes attention. "I almost forgot to mention that we have a new student. Her name is Temari and she is the sister of Gaara."

Everyone in the class looked from Temari who had an innocent look on her face to Gaara who never stopped drawing, and had concluded that Kakashi was crazy since he had decided to go back to reading his book.

Naruto and Tayuya continued to work on what music would be used for the whole night while striking conversation with Gaara about his sister and drawings. They had continued to talk till a shadow came over top of them making them look up.

Temari was standing over top of the trio looking at them with a small smile "hey my name is Temari and I heard a lot about you." When Naruto looked around before pointing to himself Temari nodded with a small giggle.

"Anyway I heard that you're like this great music genius who can DJ like a god." Seeing Naruto nod she continued, "and I heard that you're really good friends with my brother."

Naruto nodded before looking back down to his phone out of pure embarrassment. "Well I don't brag, and Tayuya is the genius not me." Naruto added several more songs to his phone before showing it to Tayuya who took the phone and started changing things again.

He took the phone back before frowning and looking back at her. "Why do you keep changing my favorite songs out?"

Tayuya looked at Naruto with a frown before smacking him on the back of the head. "That's because on is about ramen and the other is from that stupid anime you watched."

Naruto shrugged before looking back at the phone and offering a fist bump that was accepted by Gaara's brother Kankuro. "What up guys I see you've met my sister, how is she huh?"

Temari punched Kankuro in the arm while the others just did a simple shrug while continuing with what they were doing. Kankuro rubbed his arm slowly before looking down at Naruto's phone and smirking slowly to himself. "Hey Naruto want to try _Duck Hunt_ one more time?"

Naruto looked up at Kankuro and smirked before sitting up on the back of his seat and scrolling through his phone for the right beat. "Alright your own Kankuro, but I'm going to get it right this time mutherfucker."

Temari had a questionable look on her face before turning to Tayuya who had begun to laugh at Naruto's weak swearing. She decided to sit and listen to what was about to go down since it seemed to get several other students attention who had circled around the group to listen.

Temari then heard some form of arcade music begin to play making her look towards Naruto as everyone began to cheer Naruto and Kankuro's name.

Naruto took a few quick breaths before smiling and nodding his head to the retro beat that was playing.

"_**I'm bringin' home dinner, better warn the Miss.  
I got my trusty dog sidekick to fetch them shits.  
That gigglin' little bastard's got me stressin' tonight.  
But I hate bein' laughed at, so my aim's on tight.  
I got a, straight-shooter that I keep by my side.  
Three bullets in the chamber, like I need it.  
Tell Brandon Lackey "get the grill ignited".  
Because the whole damn neighborhood's gettin' excited, yeah!"**_

Naruto pointed at Kankuro for the next part while everyone in the class had begun to laugh at Naruto's words.

"_**Quack quack boom, bringin' nothin' but doom.  
When the ducks fly up I'm clearin' the room.  
My phat mad skills'll have you holdin' your breath.  
I'll have three duck burgers with a side of death, please!  
I wanna kill that motherfuckin' dog.  
But every time I go to shoot, the safety is on!  
One of these days I'll give you something to laugh about!  
Duck Hunt, baby. What a pain in the ass, I'm out"**_

Kankuro shrugged his shoulders while smiling towards Naruto who looked like he was trying to find the right wording. He looked lost for a few seconds before clapping his hands together and throwing a fox grin.

"_**Quack to your doom, leave my doggy alone.  
You're just jealous I got more ducks than you to bring home!  
I just sit back, waiting for 'em to get in position.  
Ducks drop from my motherfuckin' ammunition.  
No bitchin' and whinin' when I miss one, punk.  
I got two more in the chamber straight ready to bust.  
Tell Brandon Lackey he needs to finish this track.  
Because I'm gonna eat dinner and take a nap, yeah."**_

Kankuro nodded his head to Naruto's words before following up with the last verse to end the song.

_**Duane Zuwala, shootin' like a girl! (Hey!)  
Step aside, Sally, let me give it a whirl.  
I got the mirror in my hand with my back to the screen.  
Shootin' without even lookin' like nothin' you've ever seen before.  
I make it look easy droppin' ducks left and right.  
I could do this all night, but I'm at level 99.  
So I'mma fire up that grill and we're just gonna pretend;  
that it's duck that we're grillin' up instead of man's best friend!**_

Naruto and Kankuro began to laugh before apologizing to Kiba in the class who had dogs, while everyone else cheered and laughed at the song.

Temari frowned before walking away from the group leaving the others sitting there. Naruto watched her leave before voicing what was on three of the group mind, "why did she leave?"

Gaara stopped drawing before packing up his stuff and standing to leave. "I told you she isn't the type to like music, but fighting." He then turned to Kankuro who had started to laugh, "and Kankuro knows that, so it was basically a trap for you to fail."

Naruto looked at Kankuro before shrugging and giving him a high five. "Doesn't matter I guess, we still killed that song and I got the whole thing recorded."

The bell rung for the class period letting the classes go attend the rest of the day doing the regular classes before getting ready for the big night.

_**Later that night:**_

Naruto and Tayuya were setting up their equipment on a deck at the back of the Uchiha mansion that seemed to be huge. The mansion alone looked as if it could fit a hundred people easy, and had a stair way on the back allowing people to go down to the pool and yard.

Naruto finished setting up his station right behind Tayuya's so that their backs would be together, and stepped out of the circle to go find the Uchiha brothers.

He went inside the house looking through random rooms while humming one of the tracks to him. Naruto had finally found Itachi and spoke on how long he wanted to let the music play for the night before heading back to Tayuya.

"I can't wait to bring this house down with our sound." Naruto stepped back behind his laptop before grabbing his fox mask and putting it on while Tayuya put on an identical mask and was starting up her laptop.

"I know right, this shit is going to be a total riot of fun when we're done." Tayuya and Naruto began to turn on everything as people began to show up slowly before becoming a small crowd of increasing people.

Itachi and Sasuke came out of the house with people following behind before signaling to Tayuya and Naruto to start spinning as the duo started with a techno like sound.

Tayuya felt as if she was in heaven when making music, and was even happier when her knuckle headed friend was aiding her along the way. They continued to spin letting their music stay in tune with each other while switching through sounds and verses.

The party had started out quiet, but was beginning to get loud as people began to shout and dance to the music playing overhead. People had begun to jump into the pool as well, and it even got crazier when people realized that alcohol was finally brought.

Naruto looked to his right to see Temari walking through the crowd before disappearing making Naruto laugh. He leaned in to a microphone that they had hooked up before speaking loud. "Ya'll having a good time tonight, cause we bout to get this party started!"

Tayuya was at his back smirking behind her mask while taking quick glances at Naruto before turning back around. "It's time to turn off the lights and add a whole new twist kiddies." Tayuya pulled down on a switch diming the lights while spinning a robotic laughing sound before going into a dubstep beat.*

Naruto began to laugh since the sound came from one of his favorite songs before stepping next to Tayuya and pushing buttons on her soundboard adding to the song. "Thought you didn't want the song added on?"

"I didn't want it added on, but why not try something new every once in a while." Tayuya continued to spin while pressing buttons of her own.

The duo continued for what felt like hours till it looked as if the sun was starting to come up. Once it looked like everyone had died down and begun to leave they stopped playing and began to pack up. Tayuya watched Naruto before standing up and leaving with her stuff. She knew Naruto would be hers no matter what.

Naruto finished packing his bag slowly turning around to the sound of his name being called. Itachi walked towards him with a brown envelope. "Here's your part of the pay for providing entertainment for the night."

Naruto took the envelope placing it in his back pocket before looking at Itachi with a questioning face. "Hey do we still have that mixed martial arts club at school?"

Itachi looked at Naruto with his usual blank face and nodded. "I do believe we still have that club, or it might have been replaced with a boxing club."

Naruto nodded before throwing his bags over his shoulders deciding to walk home for exercise. "Well I guess I'll find out then and sign up for something." Naruto had decided that he would join the world of fighting, even if it was to impress some girl.

Oblivious to them all, a girl with two buns on her head was watching Naruto walk away before smiling to herself. The girl name was Tenten and she had just overheard her crush talking about joining the fighting world. _'Finally, now I get to see him shirtless without feeling weird.'_

**Okay so that finishes my new fanfiction for all those who are willing to read this. Now I see that it didn't go as long as I had wanted it to, but this is a modern time version so I don't believe in making those long.**

**I always do a modern before a ninja version, which will involve the females with our main character Naruto. If you enjoy my work then I must say thanks, but if you don't enjoy then no thanks for you. **

**I'm also willing to take up any challenge that you guys might want me to type for you, but for me to do so you guys have to review or hit me up with a PM. **

**I mean really guys review please. I don't want to check up on my story and see like a bunch of favorites and followers and no reviews. Reviews help us writers…. well typers figure out how to change it to make you guys (the viewers) happy. **

**Also I want you guys to know that the song I placed in is an actual song created by two guys called Duane and Brando. The song is called Duck Hunt which I placed in as a small humor since Naruto is into music. **

**The star was placed in so that I could tell you guys where that sound originates from. It actually comes from the middle of Paranoia Agent theme song. **

**If you finished all of this and enjoyed it bless you. If you sneezed while reading along then bless your face or if by some chance that you burped while readings then bless your stomach. **

**This is Razorbit aka OverlordKyo1099 signing off. PEACE OUT YALL! **


	2. The Band

**So I'm wearing pj's as I type this next chapter. Now if you didn't know, I'm the great Razorbit aka Overlordkyo1099. Now I have to be honest…. I was not planning on continuing this fanfiction since it was only created out of one of my imagination rampages thanks to being just a little Hyper Active. **

**Now I understand that I suck at my grammar, but honestly who can say they're the best at it. I'm wondering what bubblegum ice cream taste like, but that's beside the point. Since there are people who are reading this, I have no choice but to do a rapid fire update…..and start!**

**Pause; I think I'll do this in first person, but hey if you don't like it I'll go back to the original. Also you should know that I don't have my computer to myself so no now we can start once more.**

Now one would think that joining the world of fighting would be something as simple as signing up, but those same people would be wrong. I glanced over to see Tayuya scrolling through her computer while we waited for the bus to arrive.

It had been a week since Hidan's small time bash, and I couldn't help but admit that I wished to do it again. Seriously, I was on the verge of doing something reckless with my pent up excitement. For starters, I came across the knowledge of a mixed martial arts club with in our little school. Second, Tayuya had actually agreed to go with me to sign up.

Glancing over at her again, she had a flyer up on the screen welcoming people to show up to an open event. I couldn't help but voice the question on my mind, since I had never heard of any event being made from my musical friend.

"Hey Tayuya, what event are you making flyers for since you never said anything about it recently?"

Tayuya glanced over before closing her computer and stuffing it back in her bag, "don't worry about shithead."

Watching her throw her bag on her shoulder I continued to ponder with the idea of the flyer. "If I shouldn't worry about it, wouldn't it be easier to tell me what it is?" Tayuya shook her head before climbing the bus that had finally arrived.

"Um, ok then," I followed Tayuya on the bus taking a seat against a window in the back and resting my head on it. Watching traffic go by however only contained my adrenaline only for so long before I felt the need to do something else. Pulling out a note book I began my little scribbles as time slowly continued on.

My scribbles turned from simple drawings to words scattered and back to more drawings. I could feel myself being drawn into my new work. I was so fascinated by my drawing that I didn't even realize that the bus had come to a stop in front of the school and Tayuya was smacking me upside the head again.

"You know I'm getting real tired of you smacking me in the head. One of these days I'm going to stop all this." Upon speaking though all I felt was another smack to the head.

I followed behind Tayuya rubbing my head before being joined with my other friends and being dragged off to another location. Looking around I could only see Kankuro and Kiba continuing to drag me into one of to a class room, "where are you taking me guys?"

Kankuro continued to look forward only revealing a small smile, while Kiba opened up a door to one of the old music rooms that had been closed off after the music plan in the school was shut down due to not enough participants.

Kankuro kicked Naruto into the room before following Kiba in and closing the door. I couldn't help but look around noticing all of the music equipment that was hooked up in the room. I walked around checking out the few guitars that were in the room, and then looking at the drum set and sound board also set up.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was designed for people to rehearse for a music show." I turned to Kiba who started to nod real fast before taking a seat behind the drums.

"You see we decided to try to start a band thing with me being on the drums and Kankuro as head guitarist. The only thing we need know is a singer which is you and a person on the sound board which is-", at that moment the bell rung singling for the next class to start.

I took another glance at the guys before shaking my head and walking out of the old music room and heading back to my first class period. I couldn't help but smile at what the guys had put together and could wait to see if we could somehow manage to pull of some form of a band with good music.

Walking in the class I stopped in front of the class looking at everyone as Kiba and Kankuro stood next to me. "Hey, I'll work on the lyrics for our first song while you guys go find someone for the last instrument."

Kiba glanced at Naruto before looking at Kankuro. "Naruto I tried to tell you earlier that we found someone for that because it's-", Kiba was interrupted again as Tayuya pushed him out of the way and made her way to her usual seat.

"Hey I was wondering where you were." I followed behind chasing her to her seat. "Hey I still have to go see about joining out martial arts club and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

Tayuya bit her lip in thought before looking around and rubbing her hat on her head. "I think I can make it, but I need to check my schedule first."

I looked at her for a few seconds, but even I could admit that I was a little disappointed with the answer. "That's okay I guess." I went back to my seat and sat down next to Gaara who seemed to be in his own world with his notepad.

"Hey Gaara, wanna roll with me to our martial arts club later?"

Gaara looked at me before glancing down to his notepad. "I don't see why you're so persistent on trying to hook up with my sister, but I guess I can go."

"That's awesome, believe it!" I couldn't help but do simple fists pump before writing down in my own notebook. If I was going to be a band member and a fighter, then I'd have to learn how to do both in a timely manner.

The classes for the day only seemed to go by slowly as my heart pounded with excitement for what was bound to happen later. I found out that the club was low on members and would take anyone. I also found out that they met after school in a dojo a couple of blocks away from the school.

The bell rung for lunch and I couldn't wait to get some form of food in my stomach to settle my hunger that was now beginning to build from my excitement alone, and I still had two more classes for the day.

I finally made it to the lunch room after much struggle just to see the line pushed all the way back to the doors. This has got to be the worst thing to happen to me yet, but nope, it would seem that I've spoken to soon yet again. There in fine print on the wall was a sign with the words 'no ramen today' in bold ink. Now this is the worst thing that has happen to me.

Deciding that lunch wasn't worth it, I simply sat down at my usual table with the usual people I talk to. Now I couldn't help but look around to see how everyone seemed to be alright with how the day seemed to be going.

"Am I the only one here who wants this day to just hurry up and end?" Looking around, everyone just seemed to look at me with question, "you know what, never mind I said anything." Pulling out my notebook filled with mystic writings and drawings, I continued to write and scribble till lunch was out. "This is a long as day I guess."

Listen to Xilent Boss Wave (Dodge and Fuski Remix) to help with this chapter, while leaving a cliff hanger.

**OKAY GUYS I MADE ANOTHER CHAPTER JUST FOR YOU! I WANT YOU TO KNOW I WILL BE UPDATING THIS AT SOME FORM OF RATE, BOOYAH!**

**I have to admit though that I'm sharing my computer with my mother since she snapped the end of her charger that plugs into her labtop. No, seriously, that small silver end that plugs into your labtop is completely gone. **

**Also I have to admit that I'll also be reading some random fanfiction from a cool kid named ShyCadet who made one of the most random yet successful pairings: InoTayu. I think I might try this, I don't know, but maybe you guys can advise me.**

**Also I need to know how much DJ equipment costs, and if anyone can hook me up with software since I have now been given the name TopHatGent****. **


	3. The Movie

**OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD**

**So I make one chapter, but here comes another chapter. What do you mean I can't give these people another chapter? Don't listen to me, but you have to listen to me though haha. Okay so anyway hope you guys and girls enjoyed that short chapter, I guess the only thing I can do is give you yet another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but if I did well things would change.**

* * *

So things seem to always change as my day continues to progress. First, I found out that the stupid club our school had seemed full of random kids all trying to learn the same thing, and second I was still no were close to becoming a martial artist.

Now I could always let that little piece of information stop me and slow me down, or I could actually write more lyrics to multiple songs that I had somehow managed to make myself write. I was still in the dark about our mystery player, but I could always figure that out later.

The guys had come up with the idea to practice on another day while I worked on the songs, which didn't really bother me since I still had the task of doing homework. I began my walk down the road with my headphones blasting some random song in my ears. At some point I had allowed my head to bob with the tune as I continued to walk down the road that would get me home soon.

I paid no attention to anything around me as the music seemed to guide me to where ever. I was so in lost with the beats, that to my complete unawareness, Tayuya and Sakura had managed to tag along with me. I would probably have kept ignoring them too if it wasn't for the back of my head being assaulted on both sides.

I saw a pair of hands come in front of me pulling my headphones down to my neck and turned to see a glaring Tayuya looking at me. I turned to my other side just to get the same glare from Sakura. Trying to play it off, I just continued to look forward before making random noises and pointing out things that I knew didn't exist. "Hey look guys it's a deerbra." That resulted with another smack before the two girls around me started to laugh.

"Okay then, now that the two of you aren't mad care to tell me how your days have been."

"Well besides from pinky over there trying and failing at getting duck head to pay attention to her," Sakura began to glare at Tayuya for a few seconds while the Tayuya continued as if she didn't notice the glare, "I'd say my day was pretty relaxed."

I began to nod before turning to the said pink haired girl and raising an eyebrow. Sakura only looked at me before looking around as if she was checking to make sure we weren't being followed. "Okay well my day was okay till Ino invited me to come to her house for a small get together."

"Who the fuck is Ino?"

"She is an old friend of mine that grew up with me in my old neighborhood. I didn't know she was attending the same school and she just happened to find me while I was chasing my future husband."

I only rolled my eyes at Sakura before nudging her to continue with her tale. "If he was your future husband, wouldn't he have at least stopped to talk to you more instead of walking as if you didn't exist?" That got me a punch to the arm with Sakura glaring daggers at me.

"He is my future husband, and no one is going to stop me from making it a reality." Sakura paused while clasping her hands together as if she was in a group of monks blending in and they had just left her behind.

"I think she's broken again Tayuya."

"Naruto, I think you may actually be on to something this time."

I couldn't help but chuckle at Tayuya before turning back to see Sakura still in her mid-motion pose. I can't believe a human can hold a pose for so long, but apparently Sakura can. "Anyway," I glanced at Tayuya before shaking my head in thought, "never mind."

Tayuya glanced at me with a frown before fixing the beany on her head. "Hey shithead you know I get aggravated when people don't finish their statements and questions, so out with it already."

I glanced at Tayuya for a few seconds before turning back to see that Sakura was still frozen. "First how in the hell is she still standing there frozen and second can I want to ask you a favor?" Seeing my fiery red-head friend stare at me before nodding, I advanced on my request.

"The guys put together this band in the old abandoned music room. Now I for one enjoy this idea and have become the lead singer, but we need someone on the soundboard who can keep up with the rest of the band."

"So basically putting it, my little shithead of a friend wants me to join his little band and produce music right?"

I frowned before looking forward and glancing at the concrete sidewalk. "You know, you make things sound so simple sometimes." Hearing her laugh though, I could only find myself laughing along with her who was interrupted when a pair of arms wrapped around my neck and Tayuya's.

Turning around I glanced over to see Sakura smiling at us before continuing with her tale of her best friend and how they were supposed to meet at the end of the week on a Friday of all days at her house for something that involved drinking tea, eating sandwiches, and speaking on the latest gossip of the school.

Now I for one never play along with the words of random gossip. This is due to the fact that when most teens begin the gossip ring, the story never comes out the way it was told the first time. I mean literally, it could start with Timmy going to get some water and come out with him being at the bottom of a well with a dog barking at him.

We continued to walk for a long distance before eventually we would split up to go to our separate houses. It wasn't as if we each lived miles away from each other, but just a block or two. If the average person walked it would take maybe thirty minutes, and a drive would be like ten minutes.

I stopped right outside of my home before turning back around and running to Tayuya's house. She never actually answered my question with a yes or no. Making it to her house I knocked on the door while taking in breaths of air from the run. Tayuya's mother opened the door with a smile before letting me in and letting me into the living room.

"Um, I hope I'm not intruding, but I need Tayuya's help with my project and she never gave me a reply on if she'd help."

Tayuya's mom laughed before walking into the kitchen and yelling out loud for Tayuya to come down stairs to greet her company. A few minutes later and Tayuya was coming down stairs into the living room in her regular black pants and a black tank top shirt.

Seeing me she frowned for a few seconds before turning back to her mom. "This guy comes here all the time and you call me down to meet him. You could have just sent him upstairs."

Her mom quickly popped her head around the corner looking at her daughter and then me, who was rubbing his arm in innocence. "If that's the case, then you could have asked him out a long time ago and I wouldn't have to call for you."

I felt the blush begin to creep on my cheeks while Tayuya began to stutter with her mother at her comment. Before I could voice my statement, my hand was quickly snatched and I was being dragged up the stairs and into Tayuya's room with rapid speed.

I was able to turn around before looking to see that throughout that whole run, Tayuya had managed to keep her beany on the entire time. Now that I thought about it though, how had I managed to not notice the beany?

Tayuya closed her door before turning around and taking a seat at her desk and flipping her labtop open. "I take it you're here to see what my response is to joining your so called 'band'?"

I looked at the back of her head taking my shoes off and plopping down on her bed in thought. "You know, once again you have managed to shorten an entire conversation with just one question." I watched her shrug before continuing on her computer with whatever she was doing.

I looked back around the room before turning on her TV and flipping through channels till coming to a stop on an animated movie called 'Spirited Away'. I was instantly glued to it due to it being just about one of my favorite movies since I was a kid.

At some point Tayuya had managed to turn around and made her way to sit next to me as we watched the movie like flies at a light bulb. I glanced at her for a second before looking back and asking the question again on if she'd join.

"I'll join you Naruto, but in return you have to do a favor for me." When I asked what the favor was, she just smiled and told me in plain voice "don't worry about it, I'll let you know when the time comes."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with what your mom said earlier would it." Tayuya blushed before punching me in my arm and pulling her hat up and down. "Well anyway I just wanted to know if you'd join us, but it would seem that this movie has called to my attention."

"I know what you mean, but after this I want to show you some new mixes that I've been working on. I think that with this, we can mix it in with your songs and start a whole new revolution of music."

"Alright then, then with that I can find a way to mix in the lyrics and possibly run a second line back while the first verse still plays." I scooted back to her bed rest leaning back on it while, Tayuya simply nodded before following me and spreading out across her bed and resting her head on my lap.

We stayed like that for the rest of the movie and even like that when the movie was over and were simply chatting; both of us being oblivious to the mother of the red-head looking at us with a smile through the small opening in the door.

Song for this chapter will be none other than Calvertron ft. Kermz - She Devil. I have some weird taste in music it would seem, but you can just be like me for a chapter.

* * *

**Hahahaha another update for you guys who I love so much. No I'm serious, I truly do love you guys and girls. I'm not sexist so I gotta include the lovely women if any. **

**Now I hope you guys and girls enjoy this update since I'm still sharing my labtop with my mother, but I did find out that over half the computers on campus have word. Also I want to thank all those who gave helpful words with my dubstep dilemma, did I spell that right, ah forget it I'm good. **

**Now I noticed that I've gotten a lot of favorites and followers since my first chapter, but only one review. Come on now; give the Overlord some reviews please!**

**Lots of reviews!**

**With a kitten on the side, and animal crackers! God I love those things, but for real guys and girls please review this boring guy who takes up your time lol. **


	4. Announcement

**Sup everyone who reads my crappy fanfictions. In case you're wondering why I haven't updated anything, well the answer is simple. A couple of days ago, my computer caught what is known as "Unexpected Kernel Trap." This being, my computer now constantly restarts itself and everything I thought I had saved just didn't choose to save. **

**Then I fooled around and let my laptop die which sent me back all the way to the beginning of the start-up. Now when I try to turn it on, it automatically restarts before it even makes it to the login page. Also the battery has finally died and it won't even allow a simple charge to be conducted to the damn machine. **

**Along with that I was looking into a tablet to practice my drawing skills since I now have a devianart, but now I might end up spending my money on yet another laptop (four one if I buy another one). Getting real sick and tired of your shit Dell, the least you could do is not crash on me guy. **

**So this is Razorbit aka Overlordkyo1099 aka TopHatGent typing from a computer class at my local community college. I hope I can resolve this problem real soon, or I might be giving up the whole fanfiction thing…..probably not. **


	5. Announcement 2

**Sup guys and girls, this Razorbit aka TopHatGent with yet another announcement. **

**As of 10/18, I managed to get in contact with the people of Dell computers and have found a way to get my computer problem resolved. They have agreed to fix it and send it back to me within ten business days. **

**I received a box as of Tuesday and must now send my laptop to them for further repairs before I receive it back and continue with the stories that you fans enjoy so much. With this being said, I think I'll try to type a short chapter at school for my smaller stories, but the longer stories will have to wait for seven to ten business days before I can work on those. **

**You individuals who read my stuff will not have to wait longer now. Together, we will be able to continue this story as one. This is Razorbit, your TopHatGent, signing off till further notice. **


End file.
